


coco

by yoonoohs



Series: word prompts [18]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2019-05-17 02:30:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 52
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14823513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yoonoohs/pseuds/yoonoohs
Summary: prompt: coco + youngjae





	coco

youngjae coos softly at coco, holding the small dog close to his person gently. he’s scratching her ears and placing delicate kisses on her nose. his smile is wide and so so soft that for the millionth time since you've met him, you find yourself falling in love with choi youngjae again.

**Author's Note:**

> twt: @koalahoon  
> tumblr: @stoner-mark


End file.
